The software industry is increasingly transitioning away from monolithic software applications to software applications structured as a collection of loosely coupled services. The software industry is also increasingly transitioning away from software applications deployed on customer premises to software applications deployed in a cloud platform. As a result, customers are increasingly utilizing the services of software applications deployed in a cloud platform.
The deployment of these types of software applications to a cloud platform reduces the amount of system administration performed by customers. Rather a cloud provider handles system administration, and their customers focus on the software application services they want to consume.
But customers still want a way to integrate various software applications deployed to a cloud platform. The ability to integrate different software applications is often key to customers solving various business requirements. But cloud providers are unable to provide a way for customers to automatically integrate software applications deployed on a cloud platform.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.